A Shell Made of Tears
by Ogamer143
Summary: Dawn just had her mom die and her boyfriend cheat on her. Paul is an emotionless shell from a troubled past. Can the two come together and find love or will there pasts pull them apart. Ikarishipping,Contestshipping,Oldrivalshipping, First Pokemon fanfiction please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon, please review I HEART FEEDBACK**

Dawn got up her eyes grazing over the ceiling above her bed as she found herself doing often still to tired to get up fully but not tired enough to fall asleep again. Her mind whirred when she was in this state ideas came to her that would likely be forgotten by the time she stood up and finally walked out of her room, today was no exception. She really did not think of anything important that day her eyes just stared at the ceiling imagining it blue with clouds floating over her head when she finally got up she looked at her clock, "Ughh," she sighed seeing the digital numbers flashing 5:36.

Dawn pulled herself out of bed cursing that she had 2 hours left to wait for school, "What to do, what to do." Dawn muttered under her breath quickly glancing at the empty expanse of driveway marking that her mom had not returning that night. It was no surprise, really, her mom seemed to always be doing something work related it was quite often that her mom would be gone for days at a time on business trips to other regions. Dawn sighed, well then, she looked up confidently she was going to go visit her boyfriend and surprise him before school started.

"Kenny," Dawn hissed her voice at a decibel just between loud and quiet, "Kenny." Dawn sighed whatever she knew how to get in she turned around and triumphantly marched over to the backyard just in time to see Kenny her 'oh so loyal' boyfriend push another girl out of the house.

"And just who is this!" Dawn yelled Kenny wincing as he was found out.

"N-No one," Kenny sutured looking down at his feet.

"Oh really- I am No one," the girl said giving him a hard slap before turning to Dawn, " He is all yours," and the girl turned around and marched off.

"Kenny," a growl came out of Dawns mouth as she said it. Kenny looked up but quickly averted his eyes ashamed as he saw the hate filled eyes baring down on him. "What the hell!" dawn yelled her voice coiling Kenny farther into the turtle position.

"De De you don't understand," (Mistake number 1 he called her De De a name she had expressly said she hated to him multiple times.)

"What did you call me," dawn was not yelling anymore, she was beyond yelling her anger so pent up so crushed down that she did not feel he was worth the air.

"Sorry, let me explain," the cowering figure said seeming helpless.

"Oh and what is there to explain," Dawn said before storming off, crying.

Kenny simply lay their he knew what he had done.

In a Different Place-

Paul lay down under the trees his eyes searching the branches for what seemed like forever. He laughed not that any one would know as he thought back to his days a few years ago he had been a squirt small and insignificant consonantly bullied with no where to go a bad foster family and brother not quite old enough to legally take care of him since then he had grown up he now was strong and some of his 'friends' said he had become handsome but he did not really care, not really. He had also had his legal custody go to his brother who now took care of him in a kind of bad house, not that he cared about that either. He was glad to finally be out of "the system" and was happy with his brother. As Paul thought back to this time oh so long ago he began to recall the moment that he had snapped.

_Flashback_

_A younger Paul probably a foot and a few inches shorter then he now was sat still his eyes staring at his feet as he quickly rushed to get to school._

"_Hey squirt," A larger kid said his posy encircling the helpless child._

"_Y-Y-eah," Paul said his face falling farther down trying to avoid eye contact._

"_What was that?" A couple of the people said there voices mocking him._

_The big one walked back up his group silencing instantly."Ahem," the boy coughed, "So where is your lunch money," the boy stated walking up to Paul._

" _Lunch money," Paul hesitated for a second his eyes wandering, "I don't have any," he eventually said._

"_Really," the main boy said, "then why do I not believe you."_

"_I don't k-k-know," Paul cried tears starting to fall from his eyes._

"_Wow your a pretty bad liar Paul," the boy replied shaking his head._

"_I-I'm not li-lieing please believe me," Paul screeched._

"_Well I don't," the boy turned around his eyes exploring the ground in front of him."I will give you to 10."_

"_1."_

"_2."_

"_3."_

"_4."_

"_5."_

"_6."_

"_7."_

"_Ok, Ok," Paul sniffed his eyes welling up with tears," It is in my backpack back pocket." Paul lay down his eyes searching the sky until he heard two words._

"_Get him."_

_Paul knew this was the moment it was the moment when he saw blood running down the pavement into the gutter his own blood that he was given a choice it was to either lose most sense of emotion or stay the way he was. The choice was not hard, in fact it might have been the easiest choice he had ever made. About 5 hours later his brother driving out for a Lunch brake had found him and taken him to the hospital he had been stitched up good as new but he felt better, not quite the right word either he felt as if for the first time in his life he could protect himself he was different._

Paul felt a kicking on his leg and looked up seeing his friend May standing above him smiling.

"Come on Paul," she said her eyes glowing,"won't you come eat with us."

Paul sighed, "Sure."

"Oh come on," she looked disappointed, "I have still yet to hear you say more than two words in a row." both of them knew that was a lie but within this "circle" it was a running joke.

Paul cracked a smile before going back to his nondescript face, his friends in this town were nicer than before yet he was not sure weather that was out of kindness or the fact he had grown up in the mount since the incident before his brother legally took charge of him and moved them to a new town, to start a new life.

"Ok you happy," May nodded and jumped with glee and then dragged Paul over to sit down. 

**This story came from me being extremely inspired at 12:00 at night and typing up the begenning of a story (duh face palm) I would love to hear your opinion and weather I should continue writing it this is Ikarishipping first and foremost. Also If you have any ideas for the story write it in the reviews or PM me because I just kind of wung(whatever winging it is in this tense) it this chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tragic

**Thank you to anyone that is reading my story please review. I do not own Pokemon.**

Dawn ran home her eyes welling with new found tears she didn't drive as she feared that if she did drive there would be a most unfortunate car accident so she had simply ditched her car at the curb and started the 4 mile walk home.

Dawn's phone vibrated in her pocket again for the 13th time in the last 5 minutes she cringed and thought of looking at it but knew it was just Kenny trying to call like all the last times so she simply continued walking.

About an hour and 20 minutes after running away from Kenny she walked through the side door of her mother and hers house ran to the freezer grabbed a cartoon of coffee ice cream (Because it was all they had) and curled up in a ball at the foot of the fridge slowly scooping ice cream into her mouth. Why, Why, that was all that kept running through her head.

The phone started to ring again and this time she just smashed it to her ear not caring what she said just angry, sad, and confused.

"What?!"

"Huh," Dawn heard from the other end of the phone line, "This is Officer Jenny the voice then stated."

Dawn looked up, "Oh, sorry I thought that you were someone else."

"That's ok, I just need you to come down to the station for a while we need to talk."

"Oh," Dawn said with a gasp, "I am sorry but I do not have access to a car right now."

"That's ok," Dawn could here the Officer messing with some papers and then typing, "I have just arranged for a car to come pick you up it will likely be their in about 20 minutes."

Dawn nodded her head then realizing Officer Jenny could not see here she let out a small, "ok," before going to the bathroom to quickly clean herself up.

Around 20 minutes later Dawn heard a knock on the front door, quickly glancing up she looked at her reflection seeing that she had successfully removed the runny mascara she smiled her eyes were still pink but she knew she could not get rid of that she sighed and walked to the door.

"Hello Mam," the man at the doorway said his voice having a strange southern accent (If that even exists in the Pokemon world).

"Hello," she gave the man a fake smile.

"Well I have been sent here to pick you up, even if it cost me my life," the man laughed to convey the message that he was joking.

Dawn smiled back at him as she walked into the car through the door that he held open.

"I have Dawn and I am taking her back to the station. Over," the man said into his radio as he drove her through the crowded 'or not so crowded' streets of Twinleaf town. A sharp sound came out of the radio and the man nodded his head and looked up.

"What was that about?" Dawn said slightly looking up.

"Non much just a conformation," the man shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what they want me for?" Dawn said trying again to get answears.

"No," the man looked over at her his eyes filled with sadness.

"I do not believe you," Dawn said stating it as a fact and yet another question.

"You have a good eye," the man stated looking over at her, 'dodging the question' was all that Dawn was thinking.

"What is it!" Dawn practically screamed immediately looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, I can't say."

Dawn sighed looking back up 'of course.'

The rest of the drive went by in an uneasy silence all that she had learned from the rest of it was that the man moving her's name was Jimmy and that he was relatively new to the force. As they arrived Jimmy escorted her through the police station and into a cramped office with Officer Jenny busy over a stack of papers.

"Ughum," Jimmy coughed.

"Oh hey Jim, you may leave," Jenny said her eyes staring at me with the same sad look that Jimmy had given me earlier.

"SO, your Dawn," Officer Jenny said as Jimmy left.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Dawn stuttered out.

"No need to be frightened."

"Really," Dawn said her voice still quivering her mind wiring, what had she done, Was her mom in trouble.

Officer Jenny smiled again looking at the small frighted girl in front of her, "I am sure you are wondering why you are here."

Dawn started to speak but her voice caught in her throat so instead she simply nodded.

"Do you know where you mom is," Jenny then said.

Dawn looked up, "is she in trouble."

"No nothing of that nature," Jenny said looking at her.

"Well," Dawn looked at the ceiling thinking, "I thought that she was on a business trip, she always is."

"Dawn," Jenny's voice cut in.

"Yes," Dawn said looking back down and into Jenny's eyes.

"We found her car, it was in the lake and it wasn't alone down there, however I am sure you can guess the second part of this statement?"

Dawn looked down it could not be true, Could it? Her mind whirred as if it was a lawnmower with a fresh tank of gas she decided to just answer Jenny's question."No."

"Dawn," Officer Jenny looked at her with those same sad eyes, "Your mom is dead."

Dawn wanted to not believe her she wanted to say it could not be possible yet somewhere in her heat she knew it was true. Dawn knew that her mom was dad and her life would never be the same.

**Thank you for reading as always I beg of you to leave a review for those of you that came here for the contestshipping I swear, sort of, that I will start that up in the next chapter which will be focused on Paul I really hope that you are enjoying my story and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Gang

**Thank you to everyone who has Faved Followed and Reviewed so far PLEASE keep it up**

Paul leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling as the teacher droned on and on, he did not catch all of it, and to be honest he did not really care, he got enogh.

"So now we will be grouping up in groups of two," This, now this caught Paul's attention, "You will be writing a short story about heartbreak and heartmending with your partner." Right then someone in the back of the class rose their hand. "Yes."

"Um, sir... do we get to choose are partners," the person said.

"No, but if you waited for me to finish talking you would know that now wouldn't you."

"Yes."

"As I was saying you will be in groups of two, I am assigning you a partner, however we have 17 people in this class so one of you is going to be working by yourself, that person, I have decided will be Paul because he can actually get the work done furthermore you may not switch partners do not ask me now lets get started."

Paul stopped listening after that and only payed attention to a few of the names that were called. Ash was going to be working with Misty that was good for them I guess dating and all, May was working with Leaf so not to big a deal they were friendlily to each other, and the last group he payed any attention to was Drew and Gary that was easy they were best friends worked well together. After that class he walked out and sat at the usual table that he sat at for lunch.

"So October, guess your sad you did not get to work with me," Drew said taunting May as she walked over to the table.

"It's May, and shut up annoying grasshead."

Drew just smirked at her then turned around, "You do relize I am going to get you back for last week soon." he stated before he ran off to find Gary.

Paul looked at May for a second as she began eating wondering how she was so calm about the threat if he ever did succeeded at getting revenge for her prank, which he always did.

After a minute of silence May started to talk, "Can you believe that idiot, he thinks he will suceed at getting me back."

"He always does," Paul replied.

"But this time he won't be able to top me, my prank was to perfect."

Paul thought back on the prank that may had pulled not that long ago.

Flashback

_Paul was sitting under the tree that he always sat under before school reading a book when suddenly a hot pink blur came up in front of him._

"_Tell me where May is." Drew said his voice cold._

"_Why, Wait what happened."_

"_I opened my locker."_

"_And," Paul said trying not to laugh at Drew new more Girlish apperance._

"_Well some powder came out, some HOT. PINK. POWDER._

_This time Paul did laugh._

"_Wait? What? Come on man."_

"_Drew I am sorry but you just look so..."_

"_Yeah yeah laugh it up, I need to find May."_

"_Why?"_

"_To get her back, for." Drew used his hands and motioned to highlight his whole body. _

"_Really I do not see how yelling at her will help it will just let her bask in her glory." Paul stated._

"_I see your point."_

"_Just get someone to go to the bathroom with you and help you... clean up._

"_Hey Paul..."_

"_Forget about it."_

_2 Hours Later_

_Paul walked in to the restroom near the edge of the C building to see two boys scrubbing the hot pick floors and sink's with janitor hovering over them._

Present

"May."

"Yes Paul."

"You do realize that this is a double edged sword and one day one of you is going to step," Paul thought for a second, "To far."

"Well cross that bridge when we get there."

"What do you mean 'We'," Paul stated.

May just stared at him for a second before the rest of the people that sat at that table filed in, Misty was practically dragging Ash, while Leaf just looked annoyed as Gary made another attempt to flirt with her.

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleeeaaaase, Review. P.S. I am winging this I have no Idea where I am going to take it. Any suggestions. **


End file.
